A Weekend In Prison
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Ash has one weekend off from his journey. He didn't plan to spend it in prison. Sidecarshipping includes. AshxOfficer Jenny oneshot. One of the only three AshxFemale pairings I support. Third lemon. Did I mention LEMON? First Het lemon I've ever made.


Weekends are usually supposed to be peaceful and relieve one of their stress. Well whoever came up with that idea obviously never heard of Officer Jenny.

"Hey! Would you let go of me? I'm not the guy, I told you!"

"Shut up, kid!" Jenny pushed Ash's wrists close enough together to put handcuffs on. As Ash listened to the irritating sound of clinking metal that he was sure was the handcuffs being slapped onto his wrists, he wondered how the hell he ended up in this situation.

* * *

It hadn't been too hard to fall into this problem. He, Misty and Brock all decided to take one weekend off by themselves. Well that went well for all of one hour. Misty was probably off eating her heart out somewhere, and Brock…Ash didn't even WANT to know where Brock was by himself.

So as Officer Jenny put it, an escaped criminal was running around the Kanto region, and somehow coincidentally looked like Ash. As Ash thought, apparently Jenny was new to the Kanto region, having traveled miles from another far-off place.

* * *

_Well this sucks, _Ash thought angrily. _One weekend off and I'm going to fucking prison. _Ash turned to Jenny, who was still busy calling the police station on her radio.

"Look, what's it gonna take to convince you?"

Jenny slammed Ash's head down on the hood of a nearby car. Ash watched as a stream of blood trickled along the hood.

"It won't take anything because I'm sure it's you!"

Ash was pretty much screaming now. "It's not me! Do a fingerprint test or some shit like that! It's not me, I swear to God! I just want to enjoy my weekend!"

Jenny reached for her pocket. "I've just about had it with you, kid." Ash gasped when she pulled out a stun gun, holding it inches from his back.

"You wouldn't dare, you crazy bitch!"

"Alright, that's it!" Jenny pulled the trigger, and everything Ash saw went black.

* * *

When Ash woke up, his wrists were free of handcuffs, and looking around, he realized he was in a jail cell. He peeked out through the bars and looked around. There were no other cells nearby. _Solitary confinement, huh…._

A sudden voice startled him. "I see you're awake. You should submit to the police next time you try to escape."

Ash glared at the approaching figure of Jenny harshly. "There won't be a next time because I'm not the guy!!!"

Jenny smirked. "Prove it."

"Alright, I will!" Ash reached for his Pokedex in his pocket, since it had his license to train Pokemon in it. However, he was greeted with a shock when he realized it wasn't there. NOTHING was there. His backpack was gone, his Pokeballs were gone, even all his badges were gone. He shook the bars of the jail cell angrily.

"Jenny, you bitch! What'd you do to all my stuff???"

"We had to confiscate it as evidence. Now I suggest you just sit there like a good little boy until we get things sorted out. They never did figure out whether or not you had the death penalty on your head."

As Jenny walked away, Ash realized there was no way out of this. _Death penalty? She's gotta be shitting me. No way I'm getting the death penalty for something I had nothing to do with. I'm not even old enough to drive a car…Damn it, if I hadn't let Pikachu go with Brock none of this would've happened! Misty's most likely stuffing her face, Brock's probably getting laid at a strip bar…damn it!_

Before Jenny disappeared from Ash's sight, Ash shouted to her through the bars.

"Hey! Don't I at least get a phone call?"

Jenny grimaced at him. "Absolutely not. Your kind doesn't deserve phone calls."

Ash sighed loudly, flopping down onto the poor excuse for a bed that the jail cell provided him with. He closed his eyes, letting a few thoughts linger in his mind before falling asleep.

* * *

Ash awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him awake. Jenny was hovering over him with a soft smile on her face. Ash rolled over angrily, giving her the worst cold shoulder she could imagine. Jenny just smiled at him and patted his head.

"Hey, we got everything sorted out. I'm really sorry. You're not who I thought you were."

Ash kept his voice low and cold. "You're exactly who I thought you were: a crazy bitch. When are you going to let me go, then?"

"Well, we can't let you go just yet. We still need to double-check the evidence. It's not you, we do that with everyone."

"So you're keeping me in hell for another night."

"We just need to check a few more things. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Absolutely not. Now get the fuck out of my face."

Jenny couldn't help but feel bad watching Ash be so angry at something she did by accident. Then her look of concern was overtaken by a smirk.

"Would you mind standing up for a minute? We're required to do a search to make sure there's nothing you've still got on you. Like drugs or things like that."

Ash stood up reluctantly. "The faster I get out of here, the better."

Jenny spread his arms. "Aww, you don't like it here?"

"Not in the least, crazy bitch."

Jenny smiled and let one hand trail down his body, stopping directly above his crotch. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes I do, and nothing you say can-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???"

Jenny gently grabbed his crotch before unzipping his pants and sliding her hand into his boxers. She smirked at the feeling of him getting an erection.

"Jenny, you really are a crazy bitch! You can't do that!"

"If you hate it so much then why are you getting hard?" Jenny proceeded to stroke his erection. Ash shivered, both in pleasure and concern. He tried as hard as he could to hide the fact that it felt good.

"Look, would you just….just STOP!"

"Make me. I'm a cop."

"Cops don't feel up their suspects!"

"We USUALLY don't. There's no rule that says we can't. I told you already, when a cop asks you to submit to something…"

Ash's face felt hot as Jenny pulled his pants, along with his boxers, to his ankles, showing her his erection. She put her face inches from it.

"…you're supposed to submit."

"You crazy, crazy little bitch. You wouldn't dare-YOU BETTER FUCKING STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" Ash's face felt hotter and hotter as Jenny licked the head of his erection slowly and repeatedly before sliding her mouth onto it and sucking it. He gripped her bright blue hair in frustration, but with some form of pleasure.

"I swear to God, Jenny if you don't stop, I will break your fucking neck."

With her free hands, Jenny massaged his balls gently. Ash put his hand over his mouth to hold back a moan of pleasure.

"Jenny…stop it…"

However, Jenny ignored him completely and continued as his grip on her hair tightened and his breathing pattern changed. All at once, without any warning, he came into her mouth, gritting his teeth to fight moaning loudly. Jenny swallowed it with ease and stood up to face him at eye level, unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

"Jenny, you're a psycho bitch, forget being a crazy bitch."

Jenny smiled. "Yes I am, thank you very much."

"That is seriously NOT something I'd ever picture a cop doing to me, thank you very much."

Jenny slid his jacket off of him and pulled his shirt over his head so he was left standing in only his hat, which Jenny pulled off anyway, leaving him naked.

"Jenny, what the hell are you doing?"

"You owe me for that."

"Owe you? You did that to me! And just what do I owe you???"

Jenny slipped her unbuttoned shirt off, showing Ash her abdomen that was covered only in lingerie. She smiled as his erection returned inconspicuously. Without a second thought, Ash came up behind her and unzipped her skirt. Jenny blushed, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping." He slid her skirt to her ankles, leaving her standing only in lingerie. Jenny tossed her clothes to the side and lied down on the cold floor. Ash knelt down in front of her.

"So…how do I pay you back?"

"Anyway you think you can, kid." Jenny closed her eyes, unsure of what to expect. True, she wasn't a virgin, but everyone had different ways of doing things…

Ash sighed and rubbed her clit through her underwear. She moaned loudly as Ash's thoughts all focused on the same issue. _Why in God's name am I fucking a cop?_

Ash pulled her underwear off and couldn't help but stare. Jenny blushed. Ash rubbed the same spot again only to be greeted with more moaning from Jenny. He paused to undo her bra and toss it aside, leaving them both naked with no one around. He rubbed the same spot a third time, feeling her breasts with his free hand. Out of nowhere, Jenny pulled Ash on top of her and kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth immediately. Ash didn't move, and let her do what she wanted until she stopped. When she did, Ash sighed.

"Good God, Jenny, for a cop you're awfully horny."

"That's not my fault. You're the sexiest suspect I've had in a long time."

"Damn it Jenny. If I fuck you would you let me go?"

"By the time you finish, the double-check of the evidence should be finished, so…fuck me and you can go home."

Ash smirked and positioned himself at her entrance. Before he did, he decided to tease her a bit and licked her clit slowly. She moaned. After a few more licks, Ash decided he was ready and rubbed his erection against the hole.

"Alright, Jenny, you ready?"

"Do it, kid!"

Ash proceeded to thrust in and out of her, holding onto her hips to keep her from squirming in ecstasy. She moaned loudly every few thrusts, and Ash moaned loudly as he came inside her. The feeling was a bit too much for her, and she came moments later. Ash pulled himself out, leaving her smiling in ecstasy. He lowered his head and licked the cum that was still lingering near her entrance. She gently patted his head. Ash raised his head in time to see Jenny bending over licking the remaining cum off of his member. He moaned and hugged her.

"Sorry I got so mad at you. You didn't mean it."

"It's okay. Sorry I was so aggressive and such a….crazy bitch."

Ash laughed. "Can I go home now?"

Jenny smiled as she handed him his pile of clothes. He took them from her and put everything back on as she did with her clothes. When he was fully clothed once more, he turned to Jenny.

"Where's my hat?"

Jenny took her hands from behind her back to show Ash she was holding it. She placed it on his head gently, kissing him softly on the cheek. She pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the jail cell. Both of them stepped out as she relocked it and headed downstairs, Ash following close behind. She spoke with another cop for a moment, who handed her all of Ash's things. He put them all back where they belonged and headed for the door. As he walked out the door, Jenny waved to him.

"Have a nice weekend!"

Ash smiled. _I already did, you crazy bitch._


End file.
